Taken to the next level
by marluxia11
Summary: A story about ash taking his pokemon training to the next level, a little bit of advanced shipping, it gets into the story into later chapters, RxR plz.
1. Chapter 1

All Right my first fanfic, it's a first for everything right? Anyway, I'm Raf and I'll be the writer for you today, it's an advance shipping fanfic so don't blame me

Misty: HELL YEA I'M GOING TO BLAME YOU I LOVE ASH, YOUR NOT GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME.

Me: um yeah I will, now lets get started.

"spoken words"

'thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here are the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Today Ash, May, Brock, and pikachu are taking a break from there little journey and decide to camp out for the night, the night sky glittered with the stars and the cresant moon travels the endless sky brightening the darkness in the forest where the gang reside, they all sat around the fire with there tents to there backs, the sound of pokemon fill the forest with there cry's, Ash over here is just finishing up with a scary story typical for a time like this, "And the kids in the tent could here twigs snapping, bushes rustling, and foot steps outside, the kids were scared out of there minds, the zipper opened up slowly of their tent, they cornered up in the farthest end trying to stay away, and then…." Ash trailed off "and then what?" Max asked anxious to hear more "come on tell us Ash" May begged sitting on Max's left hand side holding onto her little brothers shoulders scared out of her mind as Brock sits in his corner silent as if waiting for something, "the next morning, the kids were in there tents, breathing restlessly and all holding a blunt item as if they were going to assult what ever came in, they say, that the kids died of being scared shitless, and if you look carefully into the fire you can see the creature that attacked him" he finished signaling Brock with a nod as the siblings May and Max looked at the fire, Brock took some lighter fluid and sprayed it into the fire making the two siblings jump and glared at Ash and Brock who were laughing uncontrollably, "That was awsome" Ash squeezed into his laughter as he punched Brocks fist "instant classic" Brock managed to say with tears coming out of his eye's, May fumed and walked away into her tent "goodnight!" she said firmly closing her tent and the sound of her body laying down in her sleeping bag, Max looked back and then turned his gaze back at Ash and Brock who were finishing up there laughter, "Ya know that was a mean trick" he said crossing his arms "She'll get over it" Ash said as he got up and streached "let her sleep it off she'll be fine" he said crawling into his tent, Brock took a latle of water, put out the fire and did the same. 'eh ash is right, she'll just sleep it off' Max thought to himself, he went into his tent and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun was just rising over the rugged mountains and the mist covered the entire place making the trees and blades of grass covered in dew, and the cold woke Brock up, he stood up and knew that the next would be May, then Max, knowing Ash lazy as he is he'd sleep in for a while, he used a lighter and got the fire started, with a fan he used it and the fire got bigger making the cold Brock warm "damn this cold, I hate mornings" he said as he got a pan and some breakfast stuff out and began to make breakfeast.

May felt the cold eventually and she slowly stood up rubbing her eye's, her brown hair was a bit messy, seeing this she took out her brush and started to comb, she finished up and got her hair the way she liked it, looking in the mirror, she was done with all her morning need's, afterwards she took her tooth brush and grabbed the small roll of paste, thus she began to brush her teeth, about three minutes went by she spat the past and water into a cup and threw it outside, using her water bottle she rinsed out her mouth, she headed out and greeted Brock with a nod as he made the delicious food, bacon, eggs, diced potatoes, a typical breakfast that can be easily made in your own home "that smell's good" he said smelling the aroma of the food, "hehe you know me" Brock said, "oh about that trick last night" Brock began "its ok, I'm fine" she said "I could see how its funny" she said chuckling slightly "if it was max and I, we'd laugh pretty hard too" she finished with a smile "ok then good, we were just playing anyway" he said as he flipped the eggs, stirred the bacon and repositioned the potatoes so that they could be cooked correctly.

Max awoke Groggily, he scanned the tent with his hands, finding his glasses; he put them on and brushed his teeth as well, finishing up he left the tent and took a seat next to his sister May rubbing his eye's yawning "good morning" he said to her with a yawn in there, "good morning Max" she said smiling and looked over at Brock "Ash should be up soon" Brock stated looking at his tent.

Ash laid in his sleeping bag with Pikachu curled up against his chest sleeping, Ash rolled on top of Pikachu and it woke up shocking him, Ash immediately stood up and banged his head on the metal bar that supported his tent making him fall down "ouch" he said holding his forehead laying back next to Pikachu "what the heck Pikachu?" he said looking at his friend, it sweat dropped and headed out the tent "Pikachu good morning" Ash heard May's voice outside 'jeez her voice sounds like an angel in the morning' he thought and then he snapped, realizing what he thought of hat?! No, she's just my friend…is she?' he thought , he lost his train of thought due to the smell of Brocks food, he scurried out and sat next to Brock eyeballing the food on the skillet wit)h drool literally coming out of his mouth "when is it going to be ready?" Ash asked holding out his plate "in about 10 minutes Ash, you should know that by now, why don't you go for a walk, the coffee's ready, take some and head out to the woods" Brock said to ash pointing his spatula towards a path with a sign that said "loop trail" Ash nodded and began to walk, Pikachu scurried and jumped onto his back and smiled "PIKA PIKA" (let's go!), Ash just smirked "I'm with ya" he said to his little electric mouse, along the way ash heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw May "May?" he asked her "good morning Ash" she said walking towards strutting her hips and I mean like she's popping her ass side to side, I'm afraid she might knock down some little kid "hey" was the only thing as could say as she made her way to his side "can I come along?" she asked "I just want to past the time by" she continued 'god he's just so cute' she thought to herself gazing at his face, ash with his stupidity with absolutely no idea she wanted to be with him, he just smiled "let's go then" ash said smiling

Max looked over as he saw May walking with Ash down the forest, he just snickered and he kept quiet not saying a thing, Brock on the other hand was almost finished with the food, clueless.

Meanwhile Ash and May were just heading down a path in silence not saying anything "um, nice morning huh?" Ash began with the small talk, "yes it is" she said with a smile on her face 'so cute' she thought about her crush some more, she always wanted to be with Ash for a long time, maybe even marriage, at this thought may would always blush. "hey May, sorry about the trick last night" he said remembering 'about time' may thought "it's ok" she said "I forgive you" she finished off and without even thinking she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his "what are you doing?" Ash thought looking down at his hand blushing slightly, May was beet red and she quickly let go looking the other way "hey, it's ok I don't mind" Ash said grabbing hold of her hand smiling, May was shocked at this but she just nodded and grabbed his hand back returning her gaze back to him.

May and Ash made their way back to the camp site but they let go of their hands by this time and Brock had just finished his breakfast for the other Pokemon trainers, they all ate and were satisfied, and what a great morning that was.

End of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then on to chapter two, thank you for being so patient, thanks for the reviews and I will do some more spacing sorry -U

Misty: Ok now I must find a way to make ash MINE, ALL MINE!

Me: steps back a bit it ok let's star chapter two

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

(And introducing)

Ruben: 17

Ash and friends take their stroll down the path that obviously leads to nowhere, seeing Ash's navigation skills they were lost, Max takes his hand and reaches into his pocket retrieving his PokeNav, "Were not even on the map" he said to his surrounding company.

"Then its unanimous were lost again" Brock announced as May hung her head "I haven't bathed in three day's" She said in a depressed tone, Pikachu was exhausted laying on Ash's shoulder "chaaaa"(tired) it cried out "Pikachu, it's alright, we'll find a place to relax.

After about thirty minutes Ash gave up "Screw it, let's take a break" he said as he took a seat on a log with his little yellow mouse lying on his lap, he lay back against the tree that was behind the rock "finally we can relax" May said immediately taking a seat on the ground next to her brother. Brock just took a seat next to Ash taking off his shoes and rubbing his feet "it's going to be a while until we find another place, let's just make lunch here and we'll head off after" Brock suggested and the other three nodded in agreement.

Brock got started on the lunch as Ash sat with his Pikachu watching it sleep soundly on his lap, May seeing this thought it was cute 'oh, Ash and Pikachu look so cute together' she thought blushing slightly looking at her hand remember when Ash held her hand 'he's a real cutie, but…I'm not good looking' she lied to herself 'I could never have a go with Ash' she continued to ponder in thought while Ash on the other hand was thinking somewhat similar to what May was thinking.

Ash gazes at May who was lost in thought 'man, she's so cute, I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend' he said 'maybe…I could' he thought again with a look at confidence in his face, footsteps were heard a few feet away, a tall young man was walking by but he noticed the four eating food as his stomach rumbled, he wore a Black t-shirt, Blue jeans with NSS brand skater shoes, and his green backpack rested on his backside, he had black curly short hair and was about 6'1", (duh) Brock saw him and stood up "Can we help you?" Brock asked Ash and May both came back to reality and noticed this guy.

"Yes, you can" he said "um…can you spare some food?" he asked as his stomach growled at him begging for food, Brock smiled "If you really need it, of course you can have some" he said handing him a sandwich, "I'm Ruben by the way" he introduced himself "I'm Brock, this is Ash, May and Max" Brock said pointing them out and the three waved at him, "thank you very much" he said as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich and of course Ash noticed 6 pokeball's connected to his belt.

"Hey are you a pokemon trainer?" Ash asked "yes I am" Ruben responded with a piece of pastrami in his mouth "then let's have a match" he challenged Ruben "hehehehe I warn you I'm tough" he said to the other teen, they all spread out letting Ash and Ruben have plenty of space for their battle, "The match between Ash and…uh…what was your name again?" Brock asked embarrassed "Ruben" The trainer said chuckling slightly "yea Ruben will now begin please select your pokemon" Brock announced


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello, and welcome back to "Taken to the next level" and I'm your host…wait isn't this chapter three?

Misty: Yes it is, you don't have to introduce yourself, should've done that on chapter one, now I take a knife and kill May and take Ash

Me: jeez you're desperate aren't you?

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

The battle begins as Ruben throws a Pokeball and a Lairon appears after the blinding light, while Ash sent out Aipom, "Lairon use iron tail now!" It's trainer ordered and it obeyed by jumping into the air with its tail shining about to hit Aipom "use double team" Ash quickly ordered and it made copies of itself making Lairons attack miss as it hit a copy making it disappear.

"Aipom use swift" Ash told the monkey like pokemon, the illusions disappeared and it fired stars out of its giant hand like tail making a direct hit on Lairon "use iron defense" Ruben shouted and Lairons shell became a lot harder and swift now was barely doing anything "use focus punch Aipom" Ash said immediately and its tail began to glow and it was aiming for Lairon "counter with iron tail" he said and the steel pokemon countered well with its tail and Aipoms focus punch lost focus and was canceled.

"use gyro ball" Ruben said to Lairon and it built up energy at its mouth and fired at the Aipom, the ball of steel hit Aipom and the monkey fell down and fainted "Aipom is unable to battle, this round goes to Ruben and Lairon" Brock said as Ruben ran his fingers through his hair and returned Lairon as it roared victorious.

"Choose your next pokemon" Brock said, out of Ash's pokeball came a swellow and out of Ruben's came A Weavile, May looked at it and pulled out her pokedex and it stated: "_Weavile__, the sharp claw __pokemon__Weavile__ live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination"_ "wow that seems like a cool pokemon" May said in awe, "a Weavile huh? Alright then, Swellow use Ariel Ace!" Ash commanded as Swellow charged at Weavile "use slash!" Ruben said as the sharp claw pokemon jumped into the air with amazing speed and hit Swellow first and it skrewed up its Ariel Ace.

"ok that didn't work" Ash said "use whirl wind" he said as weavile was about to attack again but the whirl wind sent it flying making weavile hit a tree, thus making it faint and Ruben almost fell over snapping his fingers "it's ok Weavile you tried" he said returning his pokemon "victory of this round goes to Ash and his Swellow, now coose your final pokemon" Brock announced.

"Pikachu let's do this" Ash said as the electric mouse jumped down and got into its battle position with sparks coming out of its cheeks, "an electric pokemon? I'll counter that, let's go electrivire!" he said as a yellow ape like creature with black stripes and two black tails. "Whoa what is that?" Ash asked himself, Max looked at it with a big smile on his face"wow I haven't seen one of those in real life" he said "what is that?" May asked "It's an Electrivire, it's the evolved form of Electabuzz, with its two tails it can push it against its foe and generate 20,000 volts of electricity" Max said.

"Electravire use thunderbolt" Ruben said "Pikachu same attack" he said as they both used thunderbolt and it collided in the air and exploded "use thunder fang" Ruben said quickly and almost immediately it jumped up and bit Pikachu with electric power and Pikachu lay on the ground "quick Pikachu use volt tackle" Ash said and Pikachu did its electric version of take down and nailed the ape like pokemon making it faint and due to the recoil damage Pikachu fainted too "both pokemon are unable to battle, the match is a draw" Brock said raising his hands.

"That was a good battle" Ruben stated holding his hand out "rematch someday?" Ash asked shaking his hand "you know it" Ruben responded as the two trainers gripped each other's hand firmly, afterwards they all ate and enjoyed.

Phew that was one hell of a battle; well I can't say that, that's up the reviewers. Tell me how you liked it Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Now we can continue this story, whew chapter four, kick ass, now let's start the dang fanfiction.

Misty: alright I can't wait to see May die in this fanfic.

Me: um she doesn't…..never mind

Misty: hmm?

Me: never mind!

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

Last time Ash and friends met a new trainer named Ruben, Ash here challenged him to a battle and it turned out to be a draw, they shook hands promising for a rematch and they all went their separate way's Ruben was looking for a challenge that he was invited to and Ash…well he doesn't have anything, he just looks for something to do, Together, Ash, May, Max, and Brock all walk along the road to there new destination "ARRG WERE LOST AGAIN!" Ash shouted as the others fell over in embarrassment.

Ash and friends, somewhat later after Ash had his little outburst finally made it to a small town called Haines, they took shelter in the Pokemon center, healed there pokemon and rested for a bit, the nurse looked over at Ash and thought for a moment.

"Are you Ash?" Nurse Joy asked the young teen, he turned his gaze up to her and he smirked "yes the one and only, you want an autograph?" he asked her getting up, the nurse smiled "that would be nice but that's not what I'm asking you for, Prof. Oak called this poke center and asked for you, so he's waiting for you" she finished up.

Ash acknowledged what she just said and walked toward the video phone, punched in the numbers and waited for the Prof. to answer his phone, after a bit the screen loaded and the Oak was on the other line, it seemed late where he was, his eye's sagged, and his hair was messy, he basically looked like he just got out of bed "Ash? What are you calling for its 3 am" he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Ash had a nervous look on his face "sorry Prof. the nurse of Haines told me you called" he stated with his hand on the back of his head, Sam realized and was wide awake "oh yes, Ash ever heard of the quartz pokemon tournament?" He said with the widest smile on his face.

Ash looked puzzled but he thought about it and realized it must be a new challenge for him "no I haven't" he responded after a bit "well it's where the best of the best of pokemon trainers go and they battle it out to find out who the best is of the decade, it takes place every ten years" he said to Ash as the young pokemon trainer nodded listing, "now they called me and wanted to sign you up seeing your battle record, your one of the best in Kanto you know" the Prof continued

Ash listened closely to the new info of probably the best tournament to ever be, "now slip your pokedex in the slot below you and your pass will be in there and wireless communication will tell them that you have entered" he directed and Ash did as he was told, he reached into his pocket and took out his pokedex, slipped it into the slot and the professor pressed the enter key on his keyboard and it began to download, "alright all done, now I better be going to sleep, I'm sending you an e-mail and it'll tell you everything you need to know, rules, regulations, where it's going to be ect." The old man stated and waved goodbye "later" Ash said hanging up.

Afterwards; Ash went to his friends and told them everything and they all seemed excited to go, the nurse directed them to a hotel for him since he was a trainer in the tournament he could have a free room in any participating hotel, so they headed to their destination and they were looking forward to the new challenge.

Ok I might of made some mistakes somewhere but if I did point them out and I'll make sure not to make any speeling mistakes, oops made one already, hehe anyway R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey, and welcome back. Sorry it took me so long to make another chapter but hey only one review, I'm really running out of material for this, OH look at the time I better get this chapter going.

Misty: Yes, let's see how this chapter goes crosses fingers kill May kill May

Me: jeez, the kill May thing has gotten way out of hand.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

The rain poured down on our little heroes, they ran through the puddles trying to make it to the hotel that they were directed to by the nurse. "Ash I'm wet, let's get out of the rain" May complained running on Ash's side, he ran as well along with Brock and Max following close behind.

"Were almost there" Ash said with his eye's straight ahead not blinking regardless of the rain, "There it is" Brock said pointing to a sign saying "Quarts inn" and under it in smaller letters "All trainers participating in the Quarts Pokemon Tournament can stay here". Upon seeing this, the four sprinted and made it inside; they jerked on their jackets and brushed off their clothes trying to dry it up.

Ash walked toward the counter which was unoccupied, to his right hand side there was a little bell. Ash tapped it and a small ringing noise filled the room. "COMING" a voice from the back of the room said, a young girl around Brock's age (uh oh) walked behind the counter, cleared her throat and spoke "May I help you?" She asked and I bet you can guess what happened.

If you guess Brock would hit on her…you were right, "Yes, you can help me find love, and alas, I have found love" he said to the girl. She had a nervous look on her face "um ok?" she said, and of course Max came to the rescue and dragged him away "Yes you can, I'm in the Quarts Pokemon Tournament and I'm here to stay the night" He said to the clerk.

"Alrighty then let me see your Pokedex please" She requested holding out her hand, Ash placed it on her palm. She put the Pokedex in the slot and it came out with his name on the screen and what room he was to stay in "alright, since there's four of you I'm going to have to put you in separate rooms" She said handing Ash and Brock a pair of keys.

The four of them all were in the elevator debating over who stays with who. "Alright, it's settled" Max said "I'm in room 125d with my sister, and You and Brock are in room 126d" Max finished, they all nodded in agreement.

Brock and Ash lay on the beds that were a couple feet away from each other; Ash just lay there and sighed. "You like May don't you?" Brock grinned sitting up. "What…how did you know?" Ash questioned hanging his head "It's written all over your face, I mean I saw your face when Max decided that he was staying in the room with May" Brock continued.

Ash just lay there listing but also thinking, but meanwhile May and Max are having the same conversation.

"You're in love with Ash right?" Max said as May shot up beet red "That's ridiculous" she said shaking her hand denying everything "Don't deny" Max said with a smirk. All May did was give in "Yes…I like Ash" She said to Max blushing slightly.

:: Ash's room::

"What do you like about her?" Brock asked "Well, she's cute, she's nice, and"

::May's room::

"Very attractive" May finished up

(if you haven't caught on yet, it's one of those scenes that the characters are pretty much saying the same thing)

May continued "He's a great Pokemon Trainer, with a great attitude, I'm sure me and him"

::Ash's room::

"Are going to be happy together…if we ever do" Ash finished her sentence. "Well that's enough story telling for the night, good night Ash" Brock said yawning and laying down, "good night" Ash said looking at the wall, on the other side was May's room.

::May's room::

"Good night…Ash" She said and fell asleep.

Well I don't know if that was good or bad, Sorry if it's too short but that's enough typing for me anyway. Hope you liked it R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey welcome back, I've been getting some reviews, and sure some people put my fanfiction on favorites, I'm really enjoying how my story is going so far.

Misty: I've lost interest in Ash now…I'm in love with the Author!

Me: oh no.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

Angie: 15

As the sun brightened the day, Ash was up surprisingly early, he sat in a booth of the restaurant just eating his food, later on while Ash was enjoying the most important meal of the day, a certain boy was walking behind him. Next thing you know a strong arm was wrapped around his neck, he looked up, seeing the familiar facial expressions, "Ruben?"

He released his grip on Ash with a grin across his face, "What's up Ash?" he said pounding his hand, taking a seat, "So you're in the Quartz tournament too?" Ash asked taking a glass of orange juice in his hand, "I wouldn't be here" Ruben stated.

Ash chuckled "good, then we can have that rematch" Ash declared "hey Ash, long time no see" A very familiar voice came up from behind, and sure enough it was Gary himself, "What's up Gary?" Ash greeted shaking his hand, Gary took a seat after wards, "eh, nothing much just hanging out, I'm in the tournament too" he said with some proud in his voice. "Well I'll be damned" another familiar voice came, and a familiar face walked by and took a seat in the booth "Hey Ash" he said holding his hand out, Ash with a wide smile across his face shook the hand "Not much Ritchie"

Ash, Ritchie, Gary, and Ruben all sat in booth, four of the best pokemon trainers that will ever participate in the Quartz tournament were chatting with each other. All the introductions went by, and they ate, told jokes, showed their battle records until it was time for them to go, one by one. May came by looking for Ash, until she found her target. "Come on Ash, let's go" she said dragging him by the collar of his shirt "see ya guys" Ash said waving his hand.

Later on Ritchie and Gary left and Ruben was all by himself, "and then there was one" he said to himself eating his breakfast, when he heard a soft voice come from his side, "excuse me, can I sit here?" He turned his head to see a girl, slightly younger though, about 2 years deviate, her black hair was in a pony tail, blue eyes and kind of short. "Um sure" he said to the young girl "I'm Angie" she said holding her plate, which consists of some fruits, a muffin, and a pancake in the other plate. "I'm Ruben" he introduced himself helping her with the plates "let me help you" he took a plate and set it down on the table and it was all sorted out.

"Thank you" She bowed her head down and began to eat, "no problem…Angie right?" he tried to remember "yes you got it right…Ruben" she said eating, and with that…Ruben made a new friend. They spoke about pokemon and about the tournament; turns out she wasn't in the tournament. After a while they said their goodbye's and when Angie was about to leave "Wait, if you're not in the tournament than why are you here?" He asked, she just chuckled slightly "silly, my boyfriend is" and with that she left.

He just looked out the window, with these words slipped out his mouth "goddamn it" and he left for some hard core training with his pokemon.

Well that was that, please review, I hoped you liked it so far, OH and in your reviews I want you to rate the characters on a scale from one to ten, and tell me why you like or dislike this character.

Sorry if it's a bit too short but that's all I can think of right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, sorry about the delay I have a C+ in Spanish so my dad took my computer away but my dad let me on just this once and I took that time to make the next chapter. And I'm very aware that last chapter was kind of weird, and I'm sorry about that.

Misty: Let's hurry up and start this thing.

Me: Let's

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

Ash sits outside of the Pokemon center eating a sandwich, pondering to himself 'I wonder which pokemon I should use to battle' he thought to himself. He thought for nearly an hour, occasionally taking bites from his sandwich. May walked out to him and tapped his shoulder; he turned his head looking up at her. "Hey May, what's up?" he asked swallowing down, "I need to speak with you…in private" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the hotel that they were staying in.

After a bit they were in the room, "What's up?" Ash asked, the second he turned around May threw herself onto him into an embracing hug. "Uh, May" he said keeping his hands to his side blushing slightly, "what are you doing?" he asked, and quietly she said "I love you" but Ash couldn't hear "what?" he said looking at her "I love you" she said louder and she faced him with a shade of crimson gliding across her face.

Ash stood there for a minute and he placed his arms around her waist hugging her back, "I…I…I love you too" he said holding her closely, (A/N I told you there would be some Advancedshipping later on) May looked up at him "You do?" she asked, "Yes" he responded. He looked into her eyes and knew it was the right time, he came down to her level and kissed her lips softly and she was shocked…but kissed back.

Meanwhile Ruben was in the forest training his Pokemon, His Electravire was shattering boulders with single punches, Weavile was jumping through trees taking pokemon down with single slashes and the others just trained hard. Ruben smiled "with this training the quartz trophy is ours" he said to himself clenching his fists.

Brock was sitting on a bench on a date with….wait a minute….ON A DATE? "mm this ice cream is good Brock" the girl said smiling licking her chocolate chip mint cone, and Brock ate his pistachio cone smiling 'oh my God, I can't believe I'm on a real date' he thought with a dreamy look on his face, he then acknowledged "oh yes, it is good" he said trying to keep his cool.

Later that night Ash left May's room in a hurry trying to put his shirt on, and his pants were zipped down "See you tomorrow" he said quickly making his way to his room. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him, his pants fell down and he lay in his bunk and a huge shade of red across his face.

Ok that's the end of that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed that, please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

All righty then, let's get the next chapter started, now I know the small group of people have been wondering what's been happening in the last chapter, I mean Ash walking half naked out of her bedroom, sheesh that's messed up.

Misty: I know what happened evil grin

Me: ooooooook, let's get it started.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

Ash wakes up the next morning; his eye's heavy and tired. 'Oh come on, I might as well get up' he though lifting his head and banged it against the bar of the top bunk, "ah, son of a bitch" he said trying to keep himself quiet. Brock on the other hand woke up, "Ash, keep it down" he said hanging his head off the rail looking down.

Meanwhile in Max's and May's room, May was taking a shower still blushing over what happened last night. Max was sleeping and snoring like a pig, after a bit his alarm went off and the radio began to play, "Hello and welcome back to KSUP the mix 106, Looks like we're going to have clear skies today, perfect for Pokémon training if you're in the tournament. It is now 3 minutes after the hour of 6 AM, and here's a morning starter with fall out boy's, thanks for the memories enjoy" the man ranted on the radio and the song "Thanks for the memories" began to play.

I'm gonna make you bend and break

(It sends you to me without wait)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ballIt's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past (look into the past)

One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Thanks for the memories. Fall out boy

As May listened to the song she got to thinking, 'I should thank Ash for those memories' she said and a shade of crimson made its way across her face. She turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped her body in it. After about 30 minutes of makeup and making sure her hair was combed neatly, she finally came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for her day.

Ash in the other room was slowly making his way out of his bed still half asleep, "ugh, more sleepy" he said groggily. He reached up for his alarm clock to see what time it was, apparently Pikachu was sleeping next to his clock. Ash was shocked by accidently grabbing the yellow rodent by the tail that day.

Ash eventually took his shower and brushed his teeth, and he thought for a moment "wait…did I just take a shower and brush my teeth without my mom telling me?" he said aloud. Brock got into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth next to Ash, "what did you do last night" Ash asked Brock, with a huge grin Brock spat out the tooth paste and rinsed his mouth out "me?...oh I was on a date" he said and Ash nearly swallowed his tooth paste.

May was putting her clothes on; she wrapped the bandana around her head and zipped up her jacket. "What did you and Ash did last night?" Max asked right behind her. May nearly jumped and she turned around "I thought you were asleep" she said "that's not an answer" Max said "nothing happened" She defended herself.

Brock looked over at Ash, "What did you do last night for that matter" he asked him remembering seeing Ash with his clothes nearly off coming out of May's room. Ash looked at him "that's none of your business, about that date, you….a DATE?" Ash said completely shocked. "Damn straight" he said wiping his face off with a towel and the other young trainer rinsed his mouth out, "I don't want to know" Ash said checking his teeth in the mirror.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" Max said running out the door, "But Max…fine" she said walking out the door and locking it, she met Ash and Brock in the elevator. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, Max and Brock was wide eyed "What?" they said in unison. "Oh…yeah, May and I are together now" he managed to say without choking up; May just blushed and held on to his arm. The elevator opened and they walked into the restaurant, Ash and co took their seat's; May of course sat next to Ash.

Ruben was up early that morning, he was in the forest and the morning frost took over; his breath was hanging in the air. "Alright guys let's train and we can do something fun" he said and his Pokémon happily agreed. His Pokémon trained hard and they were highly experienced. "I wonder what Ash is doing" he said a loud. Meanwhile a young girl was behind him, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around and noticed an old friend of his that he hasn't seen in a long time. "Hey, it's been a while…Bianca"

Ok that's that chapter, now review please. Tell me what you think of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there, I know I know it's been a while, but my computer has been acting up lately. But have no fear I found a way to add chapters again, enjoy plz.

Misty: OMG I missed you. hugs

Me: uh...ok action.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

Bianca: 18...ish?

"It's been a while Bianca" Ruben greeted his friend from school. "Ruben, how could I miss this?" She said while giving him a hug. "Everybody else from highschool is here too" she added. "No...your kidding" he said raising his hand signaling his pokemon to stop. "Nope, not kidding" Bianca said shaking her head. "Jeez, everybody? Westin? Beau? Luke? Eric? Shilo?" he said naming off all his highschool buddies about to continue. "When I said everybody, I mean everybody" She said with a smile across her face. "Anyway were all checking into the hotel so i'll see you later" She said hugging him good bye "Tell everyone I said hi" He asked her and she waved signaling that she'd do it.

Ash and co. were hanging out around the stadium having a little tour of the place. "Come on Ash, your battles are tomorow, you should train" May nagged him holding his arm. "I have plenty of time to train, i'll train later" he said to her with a reassuring smile. "Well...ok" she said and finally began to enjoy herself. But somthing caught the corner of his eye...a very familiar face. "Bianca" Ash hollard out, and the brown haired girl turned and a smile came across her face. "Ash?" she said looking at him, "how have you been?" she asked him giving him a hug...May on the other end grew a little jealous. "Oh Bianca this is my...girlfriend May" he hesitated slightly while introducing. "Nice to meet you" Bianca said shaking her hand, "as to you" May said back gripping her hand. "Anyway I have to run, my friends are waiting...i'll see you in the tournament" Bianca said waving good bye and ran off. "So...let's go do somthing" Ash said trying to change the subject. He tried to walk with her but she did not move, her arms were crossed as she looked at him.

Brock stood at the entrance of the area that had the stadium as if waiting for something. "Brock!" a female voice called out, a very pretty girl walked up to Brock. "Hey Rachel" he said handing her a bouquet of flowers, "oh they're beautiful" she said smelling the flowers. Now Rachel though being another pretty face that Brock would go head over heals for her, but Brock managed to keep this one. She was about 5'7", her long black flowing hair hung down to her back. Her eye's were a very dark shade of brown, almost looked black if you hadn't looked closer. She wore blue boot cut jeans, and a green jacket all the way zipped up. "Ready for our second date?" Brock asked her holding his arm out, she gracefully hooked onto his arm and followed him into the stadium.

Ash and May sat on a bench with somewhat of space between them, "who was that?" she asked, "That was Bianca, she's just an old friend of mine" Ash said leaning towards her. "No lies?" she asked him "you didnt have anything special with her?" She leaned toward him as well. "Well...she did...kiss me...on the cheek" he studdered slightly and an akward silence took place. "May?" Ash said looking at her, she glared at him and walked away. "Come on, it was only a quick one on the cheek" he tried to explain but she eventually ran off. "Damn it" he said kicking the garbage can, "hey man, little kids" an adult said with their children at there sides. "Sorry" Ash said and sat back down ruffling his hair, "what to do, what to do" he said to himself.

Bianca made it to the hotel where a bunch of students were, "Did you find him?" a young man stood up, he had short blond hair and was about average sized for a teen his age. "Yes Beau, I found him" she said and he smiled "I'm gonna do it then" Beau said with a smile across his face. "Dude, you do that i'll give you $20" a taller guy said, "alright Mike" Beau said back to his friend. "So what are we waiting for, let's check in" a pale kid with hair down to his shoulders "I came to a hotel to sleep in a bed not in a crappy couch" the pale kid said pointing to the lobby couches, all of them had a good laugh and checked in.

well that's chapter nine, hope you liked it. RxR PLZ


	10. Chapter 10

Yo, I've been kinda busy with stuff lately. Work, Home Work, Stuff to do for Mom and Dad, and I went snowboarding recently. Oh I gotta tell you, I was going really fast down a hill and I totally bailed.

Misty: oh no are you ok?

Me: Yes i'm fine, why have people been asking me that.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

FLASH BACKS

Start of flash back

END FLASH BACK

Ending of flash back

Now here is the character list, and there age:

Ash: 17

May: 14

Brock: 19

Max: 12 (I guess)

Ruben: 17

Bianca: 18...ish?

May has been in her hotel room a little pissed at a certain someone. She lay across her soft matress with a pillow between her thighs, and another pillow in her hand as she punched it. A soft knock came from the door and a familiar voice came up, "May?" Ash said quietly but loud enough to hear. "What do you want?" she snapped rolling onto her stomach with her hands crossed under her pillow. "Can I come in?" He asked, "...no" she hesitated for a second before her answer. "Why not?" He asked again as he leaned his back against the door. "Just leave me alone" She said and buried her face into the pillow. "Come on, me and her don't have anything going on" he tried to explain, "then why did she kiss you?" she snapped at him. A pause was held for a moment, "I dont know why...it's a long story" he said "but that's not important...the important thing is that I love you" he said to her "please let me in" he begged. After another pause that lasted for about a minute the sound of footsteps came and the door opened.

Ruben sat on a bench while eating a little ice cream, 'every trainer needs a break, even the tough ones' he thought to himself and chuckled slightly. A low pitched beeping sound rang over the P.A. and a voice came out afterwards. "Trainers may I have your attention please!" the voice boomed. "This afternoon was the last day to sign up for the Pokemon Quartz tournament, and all the trainers have been entered into the computers." Ruben looked up at one of the speakers that was closest to him. "We have a large number of trainers, at least 100-150 trainers have registered!" Ruben raised an eyebrow, "nice" he said licking his ice cream. "The computers are randomly putting trainers together and will have all trainers matched up by tomorow, see you then!" the P.A. finished it's announcment. "An actuall challenge" Ruben exlaimed finishing his ice cream.

Brock looked at his date and smiled, "Good thing I registered this morning" he said and Rachel just smiled. "Good luck" she said giggling and held his hand, for they were at the top of the ferris wheel. (a/n: talk about the cheesiest romance spot huh?) Brock placed his arm around her and with his other hand he reached and laced his fingers with hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him, Brock blushed a bit but leaned his head towards hers. "Ah ah ah, on the second date?" she said placing a finger on his lips, Brock just hung his head down "darn" he said. "But you can have this" she said as she kissed his cheek. "I TRUELY AM THE HAPPIEST GUY ON THE PLANET" he said as he stood up nearly loosing his balance he quickly sat back down. "Your funny" She said and snuggled against him.

Ash sat down on a chair while May lay back down on the bed, facing the wall. "May...you should know that I love you, I have for a long time." he said looking down. "But how can I know?" she asked him, "think about that night" he reminded her and she blushed deeply at that. "And if I didnt love you, you think I'd be here?" he asked her and sat down at the edge of her bed. She turned around and faced him, her eye's a little watery, but a smile formed on her face. Ash bent down and kissed her lips, only a quick one and gazed into her eye's. "I love you too Ash" she said after that quick kiss, but after that she reached up and kissed him...with tongue.

A few hours later everybody was asleep in there beds, the hotel halls were dark and quiet. Ruben slept in his bed snoring a little bit, Brock was in his room snoring loudly along with Ash snoring just as loudly. May and Max slept in their room's, Max was dead asleep while May was still awake...but only for a minute. 'I love you so much Ash' she thought and after that she dreamt of him...and her...together...forever.

Well that was chapter 10, that was a pretty good chapter...at least I think so. RxR plz


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. Well enough with my life let's get started with the new chapter.

Misty: bout time, i've been here for a while and I need a shower.

Me: oooook let's go.

The sunlight shined over the misty mountains and spread it's light across the forest. Ruben stands on a boulder holding a pokeball in his hand, he threw it out and out of a blinding white light a Houndoom appeared and growled viciously. In the dew coated bushes a group of Luxio and Luxray appeared, "Houndoom use nasty plot" he said. Upon hearing its trainers command it began to concentrate, after a bit it glared at the group of electric pokemon. "Now use flamethrower!" he yelled out and out of the dark dog's mouth came a stream of fire that demolished the electric pokemon pack and sent them running. "Great job houndoom, return" he said putting the pokemon back in it's ball. Behind Ruben a young man walked up and shoved him in the shoulder, "Hey ya queer" he said and Ruben immediatly recognized the voice. "What's up fag" Ruben responded turning around to face Beau and he pounded fists with him. "What are you doing out here?" Ruben asked facing his highschool buddie, "Oh just came to see what you were doing" the blonde responded looking over his shoulder to see some singed plants and fleeing pokemon. "Oh just training, say 'hi' to everyone for me" Ruben said turning around about to send out another pokemon. "Whoa whoa whoa, when was the last time you took a break" Beau said, "Come with me, let's go hang out" he said. "Well...I guess I could use a little break" Ruben said placeing the pokeball back on his belt and walked with Beau.

Beau and Ruben walk into the Stadium and sat down on the bleachers, "Well...this is it" Ruben said looking down at the field. Beau gazed with him and a moment of silence took place, until Beau broke it, "So this is where you're going to battle?" Ruben looked at Beau, "you bet, it's gonna be great" he said looking back down. "All of us will support you" Beau said looking back at Ruben smiling, "and we'll sit here" he said tapping the bleacher seat. "That'll be good" Ruben replied and looked up at the sun shining, "let's go find everyone else" he said. And with that Beau and Ruben headed down the bleachers and out of the stadium.

It was about 8:20 am by the time Brock had woken up; still tired he got up out of his bunk and walked to the coffee pot. Ash remained in his bed still sleeping with Pikachu curled up in a ball on his chest. Brock stood at the pot while the water passed through the grounds making the rich coffee that Brock had yearned for every morning. While Brock was waiting for the coffee to finish he walked over to the window and opened the blinds allowing sunshine to beam into the room. Ash stirred in his sleep and he eventually woke up with a big yawn. "Wake up Ash" Brock said while turning on the stove, placing pans and food onto the counter. "5 more minutes mommy" he said while turning over and sucking his thumb, Pikachu had jumped off the bed at this point. "Go wake up May and Max so they can get breakfast, it'll be ready in 15 minutes" he said putting some bacon, and making preparations for French toast.

Max lay in his bed snoring loudly and May was in her bunk slowly waking up. She rolled over to look at the clock, it read SAT 8:27 am, she felt wide awake so she got out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. She removed her shirt and her pajama bottoms, and then she unclipped her bra and slid out of her panties and got into the shower closing the blurry glass door. She lathered herself down with the soap that was provided in the shower like most hotels have, but she grabbed her own bottle of shampoo and began to wash her hair. After about 10 minutes of washing up in the shower she finally turned off the water, grabbing her towel she wrapped herself.

Ash walked out of his room and headed just down the hall to May's room, once he reached the door he knocked twice.

May couldn't hear the knocking because her bathroom door was closed; she realized that her clothes were in the room under her bed. She peaked out into the room to see that max was still asleep, 'good, I can go in there, grab my clothes, and come back in here' she thought to herself.



Ash waited outside the door and he thought they were still sleeping, so he brought out his key for the door and unlocked it.

May headed out into the bedroom and looked for some clothes, while she was grabbing her clothes her towel hooked onto the dresser.

Ash opened the door.

May stood up and was about to walk back into the bathroom when she realized her towel came off and Ash was at the front door.

"Oh my god" Ash and May said in unison, Ash quickly closed the door and looked away, while May grabbed her towel and rushed into the bathroom. After a while Ash peaked into the room to see that May wasn't in there, he sighed in relief and walked inside. "May?" he asked and he saw the bathroom light on. "Sorry about that" Ash said, blushing a little, and in response, "It's fine" she said, "Like you haven't seen me naked before" she mentioned and at this Ash blushed deeply and looked over to see if Max was still sleeping…he was. "Be careful at what you say, Max could've been listing" he said still standing by the door. "You can come in now, I'm dressed" She said and when Ash came into the bathroom she only word her skirt and a bra, "well…mostly" she said and giggled. Ash blushed slightly but didn't leave, "Brock said that breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes" Ash said and looked at her, he never realized how beautiful she was, especially without her shirt on. "Ok, Max and I will be there shortly" she said and stood up and kissed Ash's cheek. Ash nodded and headed out the door and back into his room.

Brock had already gotten a plate full of bacon and he was cooking the eggs while listing to the song White Wedding by Billy Idol with his iPod that was hooked into his iHome. "It's a nice day for a white wedding, it's a nice day to START AGAAAAAAAAAIN!" Brock sang along not realizing that Ash was there, and as he sang Brock turned around seeing Ash he stood up straight and looked at Ash who had his eyebrow raised."Did you tell May and Max about breakfast?" Brock said and Ash just stared at him, "um…yeah I did" Ash said and he busted out in laughter. "Shut up!" Brock said throwing a pot at him, and continued to cook. "Fine, but I'm telling May and Max about this" he said and took off his clothes and took a shower.

May was in her room after brushing her hair, and she woke up Max, "Wake up baby bro, breakfast time" She said and Max just rolled over groaning, "Its Saturday, there not supposed to have mornings" he said groggily. "Come on its time to eat, and Ash has to get ready and go find out when he's battling" she said and Max finally gave in and got out of bed. They both headed out of their room and to Ash's and Brock's room. After they had entered the food was ready, May took her seat next to Ash and kissed his cheek. They all sat at the table eating the very delicious food that Brock had prepared. "So after this I'm going to head down to the Pokemon center and find out when I'm battling" Ash said and continued to eat, "no need for that Ash, the entire schedule is right here" Brock said looking at the Newspaper. "So when am I battling?" Ash asked, "Hold on a sec" Brock said scanning the paper. "Today at noon, in the ice arena, against a guy named Rafael" Brock said. "So today at noon, I'll be ready" He said with a grin on his face. "After breakfast we'll head out" May said.

After a while they all headed outside on a bright day, a huge crowd gathered around and was entering the stadium. "Wow, it's going to be packed" Ash said, as he looked around he found the entrance for the trainers participating, "this is where I go" Ash said and headed inside waving goodbye to his friends, "We'll cheer for you!" May shouted out and Ash left already. Ruben eventually showed up, but he wasn't battling today, he knew Ash was so he decided to go.

The bleachers were packed with a lot of people, Ash and a bunch of other trainers were in a box at the top of the stadium, "Brian and Joe, you guys are up" a woman with a headset and a colorful dress on. Two guys walk up to her and nodded to her confirming that they were the trainers. "Follow me please" She said and they followed her into the glass elevator and they went down.



The lady that called the two trainers was in the center of the ring, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Quartz Pokemon Tournament, our trainers for today are ready for their battles on the ice field, so let's get this tournament underway" She said as the crowd cheered. "In the Red corner all the way from Sitka, we have Brian!" She yelled out and pointed to Brian, he was an adult but he was still young, he had short black hair, and he stood about 5'10". "And in the green corner, from Juneau we have Joe she announced, Joe was an older male, definitely old enough to have kids well in their twenties. "Now that we have some older trainers, let's get it underway!" the lady announced shooting a revolver in the air signaling for the fight to start.

There you go, that's that chapter, I hope you liked it. And just for the record these characters are based off of some of my friends and co workers…just thought it could be mentioned.


End file.
